Stargate: Dark Frontier Midseason Webisodes
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: A series of scenes spanning the five months between episode 10 and 11. Change has finally arrived to Atlantis and our heroes need time to adjust. But is it just a calm before a storm...?
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: Dark Frontier**

**Season 2.0-2.5 Webisodes**

A bridge between episode 10 and 11 of Dark Frontier.

* * *

"From what the Jumper's scanners detected, Navras opened fire from a low orbit. The weapons fire scrambled some of the scans, but we're pretty sure the other Jumper was picked up by them." Chuck explained as he set the report down on Daniel's desk. The archeologist turned Prime Minister didn't reply, just looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him.

Chuck hated these awkward moments. He preferred his seat in the shadows of non-importance. The only silver lining was that it was likely Roland and Alicia's team made it out alive. Navras was due to be back in a few hours and it wasn't going to be pretty. Chuck just sighed and decided to take the day off and hang out with Laura. As he walked across the bridge back to the control room, he realized that in many ways, Laura represented what it was he was missing. Something familiar and 'home.'

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying you agree with them?" Daniel growled - He wasn't expecting Teyla to try and be diplomatic about this. His worn leather shirt and pants matted against the light of the moons outside ,Teyla's silk clothing on the other hand seemed to twinkly just a little. "We still don't know exactly what happened, Navras is on its way back and as far as I can tell, they opened fire on creatures that had no chance of defending themselves."

Teyla sighed softly as Daniel had learned she often did when frustrated. In the other room, Torren slept fitfully in his bed. The lights were dim and Daniel couldn't shake the ominous feeling. Teyla shook her head. "No Daniel, I don't advocate the genocide of a species. These amoebas had motives beyond our understanding and we simply intruded on their space. But you must see things from our point of view."

Daniel grit his teeth. "Our? Who are you talking about?"

"Pegasus Natives." Teyla deadpanned. "We were attacked, and Navras avenged those who fell. Already, I've had Alrich demanding to know who gave the order to fire to name them a hero of his people."

Daniel got up and began to pace around – nothing was going well. "A hero? Whoever did it should be going to the brig! I never authorized them to kill those things indiscriminately. I can't believe Nevas would agree either and he's the next one I need to talk to."

Teyla crossed her arms and shook her head. "He has already joined Alrich, and are arguing over whether it was a Traveler or a Settler who gave the order. This is something beyond your control Daniel and interfering will only come out badly for us."

"I'm not a murderer!" Daniel barked louder than he'd meant to. "I'll be damned if the people I call my family are okay with genocide!" Teyla shirked back at his sudden aggressiveness and tensed up. Daniel saw her begin to coil, almost as if she were going into combat.

"There is more than just the moral issue to consider…" Teyla began

"Dammit Teyla, I need your help on this!" Daniel interrupted with a swipe of his arm. He knocked down a book which clattered to the floor, both adults now looking at each other awkwardly.

Several silent seconds passed as Daniel and Teyla just stared at each other. The sound of the door to Torren's room opening broke the silence. Teyla looked over to Torren's room, the child stood at edge holding the jamb. "Torren, what are you doing up?"

Torren looked worried and uncomfortable. Daniel realized that his angry growls and barks had woken and scared the child. He put on a brave face and nodded. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Torren remained silent for a moment, and then held his arms up to Teyla. "Is Daniel mad?"

Daniel had grown to learn Teyla's expressions, the one she gave now was muted rage, even as her voice was reassuring. He simply stayed back. "Of course not my child, we're simply having a discussion. You don't need to worry about it." She quickly moved over and picked up the young boy. She glared back at Daniel with a hard stare. "Daniel was just telling me that his friend Samantha asked him to help her with something and he was going to be away for a bit. Just until he sorts a few things out okay?"

Daniel skewed his face momentarily, but then realized that Teyla was just being diplomatic to the extreme. He'd made a mistake and now he was paying the price. "Uhh… yeah. I'll still be around if you need anything but Sam needs my help with… her project."

Torren seemed appeased and nodded. "Okay… I just never heard you yell before."

Teyla soothed Torren and bounced him on her hip. The child giggled happily and laid his head on her shoulder. Teyla nodded politely at Daniel. "Daniel is a passionate man, and sometimes he needs to direct his passion in the right direction."

Taking the hint, Daniel just smiled at Torren and waved. "See ya later, I'll bring you back something." He gave Teyla a quick look, and realized it was going to be one hell of a conversation they were going to have later on. Silently he left the room.

* * *

Alicia sat in her room, quiet and rubbing her temples. Her dirty combat fatigues lay on the hamper across from her, she'd let them go unwashed since the battle almost as a reminder. The last few days since she'd gotten back were hectic to say the least. The Settlers had begun to watch her in awe, something she wasn't used to. Hell even her younger siblings never gave her this kind of attention when she was in the Air Force.

Her room was now her sanctuary, as Chuck would call it, her fortress of solitude. It was a place to sit and contemplate her existence especially given the situation at hand. She tried to think of something to do, something to make time go faster but no matter what, there were problems.

When Doctor Jackson had found out she's given the order to fire, he'd been oddly quiet. She almost had expected him to bark and yell at her but instead he just turned and walked away, letting the Settlers and Traveler heap praise on her for standing up for them It was almost cruel. John had done the same, almost ignoring what she'd done even as she went to go see him in the infirmary. All he'd done was give her a sigh and nod. She still hadn't interpreted that.

Reyna had pulled away from just about everyone, she only let her old team as well as Carson come near her as she rested in the intensive care unit. Alicia sighed and rubbed her temples even more. Things were just getting to be too much.

A knock at the door made her wince. "Go away." The knock persisted,. "I said go away!"

_"The walls will keep you locked in as much as they'll keep me locked out."_

Alicia bit the insides of her lips, she'd heard what Aleron had called them and if he came to seek her out, obviously he had something to say. She quietly got up, slicked her hair back and adjusted her tank top and loose pajama pants. Opening the door, she squinted as the lights from outside momentarily blinded her. "Aleron?"

The Olim had changed into his normal dark robes, he'd gotten a hair cut and seemed somewhat calm. "Alicia. I wanted to speak with you"

Sighing heavily, Alicia turned around but left the door open as she went back into her room. "Just leave me alone. I already heard what you called me. I don't disagree."

"What I called you?" Aleron's voice was genuinely confused. "What exactly did I call you?"

Alicia spun around and let herself flop onto the bed. At this point she didn't care if Aleron stared at her. "Don't play dumb, I know you better than that. I'm a 'monster' and I know it."

Watching Aleron come into the room just enough to close the door, Alicia found herself only a tad uncomfortable to be alone with him. She instinctively wrapped the covers over herself just to pretend this wasn't already awkward. Aleron scratched just below his blue eyepatch and muttered. "I see. Why exactly do I think you're a monster?"

"Oh now you're gonna do the whole psychology spiel, huh?" Alicia sat up and tensed, she wanted nothing more than to punch him but it seemed so futile. "Fine I'll play along. Thoes Ameobas were defending their territory. Something about the farming was disturbing them and even then they weren't doing anything. It wasn't until we brought those particle cannons to the village that they attacked. They were only defending themselves and I slaughtered them."

Aleron looked around the room, Alicia was glad that she kept things tidy as he quickly found a seat on a makeshift couch Alicia had 'bought' with her pay. "I see."

Still frustrated, Alicia continued even as Aleron stared In bewilderment at her. "Okay, if I were back on Earth I never would have ordered that. But this _isn't_ earth. I'm living in the ass end of the universe with only a handful of people who know what a Big Mac is and maybe I want to feel like I belong, like maybe I want this place to really give a damn about me because I give a damn about them!"

"I see." Aleron repeated himself.

Balling her fists, Alicia felt like Aleron was mocking her. Silhouetted in the dark room, he seemed like a specter. "I can't pretend this is Earth, if I'm going to live here then I have to live by the house rules. When in Rome and all that bullshit… Am I going to keep fighting with these people over stupid cultural _pendejeras_ for the rest of my life? Carson says as long as I don't die on a mission I'll live to like a hundred and thirty! I can't _take_ a hundred years of fighting here!"

Aleron leaned forward, his face still confused. "I see."

"_Stop that!"_ Alicia screamed. "Stop with the 'I see's and give me a goddamn straight answer for once! Don't tell someone behind my back I'm a monster, say it to my face because you said it, I'm a primate and a monster right?" She'd shot out of the bed, now facing off against the still seated Aleron who showed no signs of alarm.

Aleron looked up at the infuriated Alicia, she couldn't help but feel he was amused. "No. I disagree." His calm and somewhat amused voice contrasted against Alicia's anger, enough to shock her out of her sudden rage. "You did what was best, you defended the people you call your own and rescued more than just your friend. You are _rightfully_ a hero, no matter what the morals of planet who've never experienced what you have tell you."

Alicia's mouth opened in shock. All traces of rage seemed to flutter away only to be replaced by confusion. "Uhh… sorry, could you repeat that?" There was no way Aleron had just said what she thought he did.

"You're a hero Alicia, accept it." Aleron deadpanned. "Heroes are born during the most trying times imaginable. Heroes do what others can, or will not do. The Olim have many and… and the stories behind them aren't always clean and simple**_. Age quod agis."_** Aleron turned back to the door. "You've got much on your mind, I'll come back later."

Still in shock as he opened the door Alicia cried out. "Wait!" Aleron turned. "If you didn't come here to tell me that… what did you come down here for? 'Do what I do… something'? What does that mean?"

Aleron kept expressionless, Alicia could tell he was hiding something. "It's not important, at least not now."

"Oh no!" Alicia hopped out of bed and opened her closet. While she didn't care if Aleron saw her light sleeping clothes she wasn't exactly eager for the city to see her like that. "Give me a minute to get changed, we're going to talk about this."

"About what?" Aleron crossed his arms and relaxed on the jamb of the door. Now Alicia _knew_ he was hiding something.

"Olim heroes, home, and Big Macs." She stopped and suddenly snickered madly. "Well, medium Macs in your case."

Aleron furrowed his brow. "I see."

* * *

"You'll have to wait, he's already got a visitor."

Daniel stopped in his tracks and looked into the hospital room where John was still recovering. He was both surprised, but oddly appreciative to find Sam sitting next to John with a chessboard between them. They held hands by the railing next to the bed, and it was obvious they'd been talking. "Oh." He'd come here to speak to John, to find out exactly why Alicia would have done what she did, and maybe get some advice about Teyla. Instead, he found himself warmed by the fact that his best friend was talking to John again. "How long has she been in there?"

Carson blew a long sigh and checked his watch. "Oh, some three hours. Haven't been peeping on them you know, but they've been talking non-stop. Didn't want to get in their way so…" Carson shook his head slightly. "It's nice to see them talking again. Lord knows we have enough problems already."

"Yeah." Daniel sighed softly and shook his head. He'd have to wait to talk to John, but at least Sam was moving forward.

* * *

Dan winced as he flexed his leg. The injury had healed now, but the scar would remain and even more, the memory of the intense pain.

He hadn't had the experience to deal with issues like this though, Reyna sat on the balcony with a book in her hands, food barely touched in front of her. Other Travelers and Settlers seemed to be looking at her while she evidently ate in the mess hall. Dan sighed to himself and wanted to walk in the other direction, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

He ignored the looks of others as he walked over to the table where Reyna sat on her lonesome. Dan even wondered where the other Travelers Reyna knew were. Roland and Claudita and gods knew who else.

Without a word he walked over to the table and sat down next to Reyna. She turned slightly to him, accepting his presence but not saying anything.

Dan leaned forward and looked at the title of the book Reyna read. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? The dictionary?"

Reyna shrugged and mused softly. "It's not as good as it looks. Turns out the zebra did it."

Utterly surprised, Dan blustered for a moment before saying. "What?"

Reyna finally turned to him. "The book, Zebra did it." She blinked a few times and then growled in irritation. "The Simpsons? Colonel Carter let me borrow her recordings of them. I don't get most of it but sometimes it's funny."

Dan didn't really know what to think. Was Reyna just doing her typical 'I don't get Earth jokes' bit or was she just burying herself deeper? Seeing how Reyna continued to read and ignoring him, he kinda believed the latter. Now he wished those Travelers really _were_ around.

* * *

Rafaela breathed deeply, the air on the dry and arid planet was surprisingly moist, probably all the water Atlantis was floating on.

She shivered and flexed her shoulders as Ronon wrapped his arms around her waist. Maybe a late night weight training session wasn't the best idea ever. "Ronon…"

Ronon pulled her in closer to him. Rafaela put her own arms around his and leaned back into him. She felt so awkward for allowing Ronon to comfort her, even if it was just a hug… in his room… with tight and sweaty gym clothes on… Sometimes Rafaela wondered if she really needed to keep watching those old romantic comedies from Earth late at night. "Yeah?"

She'd found herself coming to Ronon more often; maybe it was the stoicism he had, but Rafaela felt safer around him. Maybe it was the fact that he always carried knives around but they were never pointed at her. Then again, maybe she wanted to go with her original plan back before they'd left Pegasus to just do things with him – naughty things. "I uhh… you uhh… this whole thing that happened?

Rafaela winced and bit her lower lip. She hoped Ronon understood her sentence fragment. "Yeah?"

"What's it mean?"

Ronon stayed silent for a good while. Rafaela watched the city around her from tha balcony of Ronon's room on the center spire. Life was so much more exciting since the Travelers arrived, she could see the moving lights and people… Atlantis had a life of its own so far beyond what the expedition had. It was a bit of a fairy tale moment. "Means this is home now."

Rafaela didn't really understand, but she kept quiet and just let Ronon hold her. As strange as it was, his gentleman attitude towards their physical relationship was almost exactly what she needed. He wasn't scared to touch her, just unwilling to without more of a commitment. "Do you mind if I stay tonight?"

"No." Rafaela smiled. Cuddling with Ronon was something she'd only dreamed about before – and he was such a good cuddler too.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia shifted around and winced before even opening her eyes. The headache was bad enough, but her muscles ached like she'd spent a week in the gym. At least it was warm in bed… warm? "Hmmm?" When the warmth around her shifted in response to her movements, Alicia realized she wasn't alone. "AH!" She jolted up and pushed away, the world spinning as she fell out of the bed.

Completely confused and now trapped in the fallen bedsheets, the warmth around Alicia laughed. "The hell's the matter with you!"

Alicia realized who the warmth was, she instantly felt the shame drill through her face. "_Dan?" _Before she could stop herself, she muttered. "_Fuckfuckfuck..."_

Dan chuckled as he shifted into a sitting position. Alicia couldn't see a thing and decided to keep the bedsheets over her head, maybe she could ostrich her way out of this. Dan stepped out and pulled Alicia up back to the bed. "No we didn't."

"Huh?"

"Fuck, though it wasn't for lack of you trying." Dan peeled away the bedsheets, despite Alicia's fighting. "Stop it dammit, god you're such a silly drunk."

Alicia batted his hands away, but the sheets were eventually peeled away. The room was dark and Alicia could barely see ahead of her. The pulsing in her head wouldn't go away, and even more, she couldn't recall how she'd gotten here. "Drunk?"

Dan's hand came down on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "More like shitfaced. I've gotten pretty wasted but I never let myself go like that. Hell if I hadn't pulled you away, you'da woken up after having a train run on you."

Alicia groaned and covered her head again with the bedsheets. As she did so, she suddenly realized she was just in her bra and panties. "… you telling me I'm half naked with you in bed… and this was the _good_ outcome?"

Dan chuckled and pulled at Alicia to hug her. She half-heartedly fought him, but couldn't put up a fight. Slowly her memory of the last night began to come back, the way she'd dove in headfirst into the party and mingled just a little too much. While the Settlers treated her with respect, some of the Travelers on the other hand were much less well intentioned. After a little too much punch, Alicia could only make out a little bit.

Dan switched the light on blinding Alicia, she just covered herself up and pouted. "Can you at least get me some clothes? I'm already embarrassed enough without you staring at me."

Through the bedsheets, Alicia felt what seemed like a pair of overly large pants land on her. Dan muttered. "You showered in your clothes last night. Towelled you down but I figured you'd be pretty pissed if you woke up butt naked."

Alicia just groaned.

* * *

Rafaela furrowed her brow at the scene before her. Dan and Reyna were sitting at a table with Alicia. The Major was lying on the table, her arms pillowing her head. The rest of the mess hall seemed normal, with a few faces looking on at the group. "What happened to her?"

Dan replied as Rafaela took her seat. Their little meetings for breakfast usually were fun, but ever since the whole Ameoba fiasco, it was just getting more and more awkward. "Nothing thankfully. Though I'm sure she'll have something else to say."

Alicia groaned softly and slapped at Dan's arm beside her. Only now did Rafaela realize Alicia was wearing men's clothing. "Screw off… just let me die in peace."

Reyna reached over and rubbed Alicia's arm in sympathy. "At least you didn't end up somewhere you couldn't get out of."

Dan snorted and rubbed his face. The still warm breakfast on the table in front of him lay half eaten. "Or regretted."

Rafaela was still confused, the party last night hadn't been _that_ crazy was it?

* * *

Daniel sat in the garden and watched the few people mill about. It'd been a few days since his fight with Teyla but now he was starting to reconsider. Was he being blockheaded in expecting the Travelers and Settlers to act in a way he'd agree with? Ever since the Ringo Star incident, he'd slowly come to the realization that his beliefs were in the minority, the morals of Pegasus Natives just weren't on the same line as those from Earth.

The red sky above him seemed to fit perfectly with his mood, even in the dusk as it turned a deep burgundy it matched him. He wasn't too surprised when Sam found him. "Hey."

Sam smiled softly and walked up towards him. There were benches all over for people to sit. Daniel couldn't help but be reminded of parks on Earth, places where people had meetings at any hour of the night. "Hey." Daniel replied. "Haven't seen you in a bit, been busy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we've been using more Traveler Scout Drones to scout out habitable planets." Her smile softened. "Hopefully we won't find any indigenous life like before."

Daniel sighed. "I know. I'm still mad about that, but I guess I'm starting to tolerate it."

It took a few moments for Sam to reply, but he finally did. "Me too."

Silence, the wind gusted past blowing through the leaves. Daniel wondered exactly how air currents could exist on such a planet, but at least there was still some life besides them here. He stayed quiet for another little while, simply enjoying Sam's presence when he decided to ask. "So you and John made up huh?"

Sam didn't meet his gaze, she merely peered at her shoes as she rested her elbows on her knees. "Well… sort of."

Daniel chuckled. "I'd ask for advice, but I know what I have to do. Some apologizing and a lot of talk."

Sam smiled herself, her laugh was almost rueful. "I wish you'd told me to do the same months ago."

"I think I did." Daniel retorted. Just because Sam was his friend didn't mean he'd give up his position. "I'm just glad you two are talking again."

"That we are." Sam muttered. "I… we talked. A lot. I think we said a lot of things we didn't want to hear." Sam shifted her feet around, her hands wrung as if from embarrassment. "A lot of it was things we needed to hear."

"So… he'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Just bumps and bruises." Sam sighed. "I don't think… _we'll_ be okay for a bit though."

"What happened?"

Sam bit the insides of her lips, Daniel could see that she was working up the courage. "We… we broke up. For good."

* * *

Reyna scratched the back of Alicia's head as they sat in the infirmary. Reyna sat next to the cot Alicia lay on, some of the other nurses were curious, but nothing Carson couldn't take care of. Curing a hangover wasn't anything new to her, but Reyna had found that the comfort of a friend helped ease the length it took for the body to accept the medicine. "Oh come on now, it could have been worse."

Alicia moaned and muttered. "Exactly how? I woke up next to Dan with less clothes than I go to the gym with."

Reyna shrugged. "You could have had sex with Aralus. He sure was into you last night."

"Eugh, don't remind me."

Reyna chuckled and rubbed Alicia's shoulder. It was always amusing to see Alicia's odd reactions. "Well, given all the crap we've been through, I don't think sex is such a bad idea." Alicia turned over and stared at Reyna in abject shock. Reyna realized her unintended entendre and corrected herself. "Not you and me silly. But finding someone you can relieve some stress with is definitely worth it in a medical sense."

Alicia shifted again, almost protective of herself. "And exactly who do you recommend? Dan? I think that train went by a _long_ time ago."

"It doesn't have to be an Earthborn."

Alicia sighed. "So you think I should have just given in last night? Hell I was _going_ to according to Dan."

"Well… maybe not when you're drunk." Reyna gave Alicia a playful soft punch across the cheek. "But sober? Well… when was the last time you.."

Alicia held up a hand in surprise. "Stop! Changing subject _now."_

Reyna just smiled and rolled her eyes. Alicia had been the first to come after her when the Ameobas had taken her. It was only fitting that Rey help her back now. "Okay, but you need to find some way of burning off all that excess stress you've got, or else Aralus might get another chance at you."

Alicia shuddered. "Please, the less I know the better."

* * *

"I think we felt comfortable. Dangerously so." Sam added. She and Daniel had moved over to the balcony, now with their backs to it as they sat on the floor. It was private, and nobody was willing to eavesdrop on the pair. "We broke so many rules to get here, why not one more if it helped us feel better?"

Daniel nodded and gave Sam a sidelong glance. "I remember. He gave you a panda bear or something."

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Not exactly, but you develop a bit of a bond with the person you spent your last day on Earth with." Daniel didn't reply, just remained attentive. "The IOA… they'd drilled us hard. They were looking for a scapegoat and me and John were likely candidates. I was trying to get Jack's help but… something happened."

"Was it John?"

"No." Sam recalled, she never did get the full picture. "When we were at John's father's wake, a woman approached us. She claimed there was a replicator loose on the planet that someone we'd had contact with created. Jack ended up handling it but… we couldn't get involved without the IOA having 'legitimate' concerns."

Daniel sighed and rubbed Sam's shoulder. "I guess we're having issues of our own in politics. You just can't get away from it."

Sam nodded. "That last day, John came to me a little after the meeting. He looked like hell Daniel. His father was dead, he'd just broken his hand _knocking _his brother out at the wake. Then the IOA blames him for Asuras." Sam bit her lips. "I don't know… maybe I sympathised. Maybe I wanted to show him he wasn't completely alone and that we needed to work together well in everything if we wanted to survive. Whatever it was, I didn't just stop it right then and there."

"What did he do?"

"He asked me if I liked ferris wheels." Sam smiled, that last night still came up when she tried to think of good times on Earth. "John is… very creative when it comes to his fun. I think he wanted to make sure his last night on earth was something special. He certainly did for me." She chuckled ruefully and rubbed her forehead. "That chessboard we use every so often? We bought it that night."

"I always wondered where that thing came from. Looks expensive."

"It was!" Sam laughed, Daniel was being a damn good friend to her now, listening to this bitching and moaning. He had his own issues that she was sure he wanted help with as well, but right now she really needed to talk to someone who understood. "He... he opened up that night. I don't think he'd done that in a long time." Sam gulped. "Ever since then we've had that tension. And when the coup took place, it was just too much."

"I know the feeling." Daniel sighed. "I might have been in bed for most of it, but I think I latched onto Teyla because she knew what I was going through. We had that unspoken bond, y'know? You don't have to say anything to understand what's going on?"

Sam nodded. 'Yeah, it's dangerous innit?"

* * *

Now going for a walk, Reyna liked that on slow days on Atlantis they could just take a day off like this. Spending time with Alicia was always fun, and even more, it was a mutually beneficial agreement. Alicia winced and finally muttered. "Okay! If I _really_ had to choose… I guess Roland's kinda cute in a scruffy way."

Reyna giggled and turned to face Alicia as she walked forward. "Roland is… interesting." She wouldn't take it any further than that. Alicia was delicate when it came to matters like this anyway, pushing too hard might end the conversation prematurely. "What about someone else? Someone you've had more time with?"

Alicia smiled with a sense of nostalgia. Reyna saw the emotions play through her eyes, but she quickly subdued it. "Well.. that train's past too. I don't think I could have ever gotten on that one."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "What is this about trains? If you missed it, just walk."

It was a stupid joke, but Alicia still appreciated it from her silly smile. "I think that's what I'm doing, now I'm just looking to hitch hike somewhere."

Reyna shook her head and rubbed her temple. "Okay, these idioms are getting confusing. Trains planes and automobiles?"

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "You've _really_ got to stop going to movie night."

* * *

"It was just easier you know? I didn't have to explain anything." Sam rubbed her mouth as she murmured. "I think that was the problem. We never talked about anything that wasn't happening now. I attended his father's wake and I've never just _talked_ with him about it. I'm the perfect person too…"

Daniel shrugged, the gentle breeze served as a reminder to how serious this conversation had gotten. "It's the same with Teyla. I don't have to explain myself often since she just gets it. Then when we disagree on something it just feels.."

"Wrong?" Sam ventured. Daniel nodded and Sam sighed. "Yeah I know the feeling. It's just…" Sam took a few deep breaths before replying. "I guess I'm just used to military life. Orders were orders, you followed the chain of command." Sighing a breath of final relief, Sam whispered. "Maybe we get each other, but we still can't agree to disagree. I don't think we'll be able to until we find where we belong here."

Daniel listened quietly, and after several moments finally replied. 'Listen Sam, I know this whole political upheaval is really wearing on everyone, but I know where you belong." Daniel wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled them both up. "You belong here Sam. This place needs you just as much as you need it now." Daniel gave Sam a soft peck on the cheek before letting go. "Now If you'll excuse me, I've got to go apologize to a very dangerous woman with a big stick."

* * *

"What about Aleron?"

The gym was the place for gossip on Atlantis, but Alicia hated gossip in the first place. 'What, are you serious? That prissy Cyclops?"

Reyna shrugged. "I dunno, he's cute. Have you ever seen him training?"

Alicla chuckled and flexed the hamstring machine once more. Reyna wasn't in as good shape as her, but she liked the company. "Okay okay, he's got a good body, but you can say that about any of the guys here who train."

"Then why aren't any of the guys on your list?"

Alicia made an annoyed grunt. "It's not like he's on it." She sighed. "Honestly, I just haven't bothered thinking about it for awhile. Maybe a few months ago, but now I'm more concerned with just… living."

Reyna nodded and continued pumping her legs on the machine. "Well… I think he might be able to help with that as well." She held up a hand. "No not that, he's just… well he's got this intensity about him. Remember when he touched my hand and I felt him?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "That's usually what happens when you get touched by something." Seeing Reyna's annoyed glare, Alicia became serious. "Yeah I remember. Creeped us out."

"He…" Reyna seemed to struggle with the words. 'He's much stronger than he looks. And I'm not talking about how he can knock you out with a boot." Alicia glared menacingly at a somewhat gleeful Reyna. "He meditates. I saw how quickly he was able to heal after his injuries when he meditated. I know you're not much for that kind of thing, but I think it would be helpful."

Alicia finished her set and bit her lips. Reyna had a point, and despite not wanting anything to do with the prissy Cyclops beyond what she was ordered to, Alicia couldn't help but think of it just a little. There was more to do now though, something told her the next little while was going to be quite trying.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

Laura lay back and wondered why she felt so weak. The exercise she did with Teyla who'd gone through a pregnancy on Atlantis was working well and she felt fit, but today was just not doing it for her. "Chuck?" The sofa bed they'd gotten was comfortable. Even though their 'pay' wasn't the highest in the economy they'd come up with, it wasn't as though they needed much. Chuck was always coming up with new things anyway. "Chuck!"

The named man stuck his head out the doorway to the bedroom. He wasn't wearing shirt. "What? I've got to be on duty in ten minutes."

Laura craved. She had heard her mom talk about the cravings for the most random things in the middle of the night, but this was ridiculous! "I need chicken."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It's 7:30 in the morning."

"It's noon somewhere." Laura retorted. She was carrying his child dammit, he would listen or measures would have to be taken. "Chuck, I need chicken, _now."_

Chuck stepped out after grabbing a dress shirt from his drawer. He often forwent wearing an official uniform as his job had become something of a jack of all trades. He had no clue where he'd be posted as with the Travelers and even some Settlers beginning to take over the day to day routines. He was sent to where it was needed the most. "Uhh… It'll take me a few minutes to get to the mess hall."

Laura propped herself up, then pushed off the bed to stand. Carson said it wasn't going to be much longer for the little tyke to come out – that didn't mean Laura didn't know six ways to kill Chuck from six feet away. "Every minute you waste is a minute you'll be late."

Chuck gulped softly and nodded. Laura loved how he'd become so loving and endearing during the pregnancy. She'd seen just how sensitive he could be when he'd explained to Aleron many months ago about how they needed the medicine, not just for the Travelers and Settlers, but also for his own unborn child. Laura understood then just what this relationship meant to him, and that their decision to have this child wasn't out of need to commit, he already had. Now though, she was ready to feed him his own intestines.

As chuck began to rush out the door to provide for his family, Laura suddenly felt a spasm in her stomache. "Ohh!" She held her stomach, and then suddenly felt something come loose. A rush of warm water flowed down her legs, soaking deep into her shoes and socks. "Chuck!"

Chuck turned back at the door, ready to dive out of the way of any grenades she might lob. "Yeah?"

"Forget the chicken, get me to the infirmary!"

Chuck pulled an odd face. Laura knew he was just trying to be a good husband, but when she saw his eyes go wide at the puddle she stood in, the last thing she expected was for him to suddenly feel faint.

* * *

John rushed to the infirmary, but not with a flat out run. The news that Laura had gone into labor though was enough to make him want to run though, the little guy was going to be the first Earthborn child on Atlantis _ever._ He idly wondered if the kid would ever get to see Earth. Part of John felt responsible to ensure the kid knew where he was from.

The last few months had been docile to say the least. With the loss of the colony world, more settlers had decided to stay on Atlantis, which led to more work needing to be done on the city. John spent his days teaching and giving advice on working out, tactics at a squad level, even some tech training for the simpler stuff. Teams were going out regularly now, but they were careful to only find planets that weren't inhabited by Olim or Shade. Nothing exciting at all.

He neared the infirmary, plenty of people had gathered to show their support. They all recognized him and cleared a bit of a way, they had for most of the Earthborn. Maybe Daniel was right and the Travelers and Settlers didn't really like them, but damn right they respected them.

He heard screaming from inside, Carson's voice cutting through it in a calm manner. Renata the nurse held him back, only Chuck and the other medical staff involved were allowed in. John idly noted that Laura wasn't the only woman to give birth this week, as three others he knew about had gone through the process.

He found Alicia, Rafaela and Aleron sitting nearby. Alicia had drifted away from him as well as the others. She policed the city now, staying clear of most fun stuff. Every so often they talked, but since the Lagoon incident she'd been different. Rafaela and Ronon's relationship had become something... stalled. John could tell they weren't having issues, but they weren't exactly moving forward either. Dan was his typical self, almost a Traveler at this point in his personality.

The others had moved on as well. Daniel and Teyla were trying to build harmony between the groups, but slowly things had decended into a beaurocracy. Marks spent most of his time supervising the reconstruction of Daedalus and mining operations, as well as training the Traveler Captains in military technique. John hadn't seen Larrin in weeks. Ronon was just as elusive, working to drill the teams into a cohesive and powerful army.

AR-1 were just as elusive. Since the Lagoon incident, they each had their duties which kept them apart. Rafaela had retained her position as a research head despite Radek's recovery from Carson's medical aid. It was odd to see Radek walking with a cane, but the man had never been happier. Sam had joined them on Lucy, designing, inventing, and even getting her hands dirty spreading the materials the Travelers brought back.

Daedalus was almost complete, with new weapons and designs specifically for this galaxy. John wondered exactly what lay ahead for the craft.

The only thing that really hadn't changed was Dusty. She still lay in the hospital, an IV and bedpan the only proof she was still alive.

Aleron had changed since the Lagoon. He merely looked disturbed as to the whole birth to which Alicia and Rafaela were confused about. John leant on the wall nearby and asked. "Hey, what's up with you? Last I heard babies are a miracle."

Aleron looked up, his one eye seemed distraught and bothered. "I… I have no comment I wish to share."

Alicia gave him a sidelong glance and muttered. "It's getting him to say the ones he doesn't want to share that count." She rubbed her head and continued muttering quietly. John didn't really know what to say at this point.

Rafaela patted Aleron on the shoulder and winced at Laura's screams as Carson yelled push. John could already imagine Chuck cheering Laura on, just far enough away that she couldn't castrate him. "Hey, you can tell us. You were like this after the colony months ago."

Aleron turned to look at Rafaela and her hand. His piercing glare was all she needed to know to back off. John had never seen Aleron like this before. He recalled what he'd told him that night the shit had finally hit the fan. "She drag you down here?" Aleron nodded softly,obviously with some contempt. Alicia and Rafaela had given up and moved away, John wondering just how things had gotten this broken with these people. John noted how Alicia didn't snark at Aleron, instead just accepting his eccentricity. That alone was enough of a warning that something was wrong with her but he just wasn't close enough to her to get through. Rafaela seemed disturbed, but not enough to let it get to her. "We can leave, no one will think anything of it."

Aleron looked up at John again. His normally cheerful demeanor was nowhere to be seen. "You wouldn't understand."

"You could try and explain. You still haven't explained why we're monsters."

Aleron stood, he looked over to the room where Laura was busy giving birth. His neck shuddered slightly and he looked away. "Another time. I never should have let Alicia bring me here." Without much else, Aleron pushed John aside and walked away.

The Lagoon had shattered their resolve, John understood that Earth no longer mattered on Atlantis. Laura and Chuck's child was the first time in weeks he'd seen these faces in the same room. The Travelers and Settlers gave Aleron a wide berth as he left. But John noticed one face in particular give him a long stare.

The face looked back at him, and for a moment smiled. He missed that smile, and even though he wasn't waking up to it anymore, he appreciated it no less. Maybe the time off really did help them

* * *

"I swear Chuck, if you ever pass out like that again when I'm in need I'm divorcing you and sending this little guy to live with Alrich's daughter."

Chuck laughed despite being out of breath. He had four sisters back home, but never once had he been witness to a birth. Let alone that of a child of his own. 'I'll keep that in mind." He moved over to beside the bed where Reyna now handed Laura her child. It had been an ardous time, but after several hours Carson had finally been able to induce the birth to keep it as brief as possible. For all the scars she had, Laura had wanted a natural birth rather than a caesarean.

Laura continued as the screaming child was brought into her arms. She could hardly believe the messy looking little baby in her arms now had just come from inside her. "I'm serious Chuck, and we're not calling him whatever crazy name you want to call him."

"But Leonidas is such a badass name." Chuck pouted, but he still leaned beside her and wrapped an arm around Laura. "He _is_ our little hero."

Laura sighed and relaxed. Not having to carry the almost 9 pound baby around anymore added to the gods knew how much weight in fluids… Laura just wanted to get back in the gym and burn all this damn ice cream and chicken fat off no matter how much Chuck said she was cute.

The baby calmed a bit once Laura cuddled with it. Chuck put his head next to hers as they sat alone with their newborn baby. Laura frankly didn't care anymore if Chuck wanted to call him Ulysses or Luke Skywalker, she was just happy that he regained consciousness and got her here in a somewhat timely manner. Maybe this really would work out.

* * *

Alicia found herself hesitating to walk in. Aleron rarely ever trained with anyone but Ronon, and even then Ronon didn't exactly tell anyone what happened. For all she knew, he trained in the nude like some old greek wrestlers she'd read about. Forcing herself though, Alicia stepped into the small gym.

She'd come here to… she wasn't exactly sure. Reyna had had a point when she said that her stress needed some relieving. The last few months, the lack of any action had kept her relaxed. The way the Settlers and Travelers accepted her now made life tolerable. But tolerance wasn't accepting, things still felt off and every so often she found herself wanting to do something... drink, eat, maybe even find someone to screw. This wasn't her, she didn't do that kind of stuff unless she was with friends.

The Travelers weren't her friends, they were allies. The Settlers weren't her friends, they were admirers. Now, her actual friends weren't her friends anymore. She hadn't had a nice long talk with John for weeks now. Dan hardly ever hit on her, and while Rafaela and Reyna still liked to hang out, it just wasn't the same anymore. Rafaela was like an aquaintance, and Reyna had become something.. something like a friend, but closer and yet still distant. Alicia didn't know what to think anymore.

That one decision on the Lagoon planet had seperated her from them all. She'd let a part of herself out that was dangerous, the part that let her become a sniper instead of a grunt. They couldn't understand, they'd all tell her the same thing, the same thing she'd heard for so long. Even Reyna whom she'd saved was disturbed by Alicia's actions, thought not enough to change.

Aleron being so different meant that she'd hear something new here, something she'd never considered. She heard the grunting and screaming from outside the door. Whatever he was doing, it was intense. "Aleron?"

When she spotted him, the visual was quite different than she'd been expecting. Aleron was wearing his full robes, sweating like a madman as he swung what looked like a sledgehammer around. A few targets lay about, heavy dents in them as Aleron spun and gained momentum, just to drop the hammer on them with incredible force.

Alicia stared at him for a moment, it was the craziest martial art she'd ever seen. Aleron seemed to ignore her as he trained, until she decided to take a step forward. "What?" Aleron screamed as he swung around again, bringing the hammer down on the target leaving yet another hammer shaped dent in it.

Alicia winced at the hammer reflex. It was worse than a gunshot. "You got a minute?"

Aleron finally eased up. His face was matted down with his sweat, his eyepatch darkened from the moisture. "You always want to talk, interrogation has its limits."

"No no…" Alicia sighed. "Look, I think I finally understand. I don't understand exactly what makes you tick, but i've had a long time to think, I think I want to find out."

Aleron raised his eyebrow. "Find out? What do you mean?"

Alicia pursed her lips. "How can you stay so calm all the time? The only time you've ever lost control, the entire city was divided over what to do."

"It's nothing special." Aleron wiped his brow and set the hammer down. Alicia noticed how he moved fluidly despite the exertion. He walked over to the bench and picked up a jug of water he took a gulp from. "Control is not a natural thing. Instinct is the opposite of control, but it's also nature."

Alicia smirked, suddenly recalling a stupid joke. "Nature versus nurture?"

Aleron shrugged, oblivious to the reference. "In a way." He pointed out the hammer and targets which now that Alicia could see, were just plates similar to skillets. "Instinct has you close your eyes and flinch upon impact. Control has you follow through and reuse the opposite kinetic energy."

"Newton?" Alicia muttered, but seeing Aleron's confused face, explained. "Sorry, you mean every action has an equal and opposite reaction?"

Narrowing his eyes, Aleron nodded. "Exactly. Your instinct tells you one thing, but your control can do more."

"So you control your instinct? Is that why you meditate? You don't trust your gut?"

"Instinct has it's place. But not when lives beside your own are at risk." Aleron got up and stared at Alicia. "Meditation is not a simple thing Alicia. It's not just sitting and thinking positive. Are you sure you want to hear this? What I have to say on the subject is not pleasant. Gaining this control comes through pain and practice. You will not enjoy it."

Alicia took a deep breath. John had given her the first steps, being a leader and leading by example. That led her to leading with an iron fist and a blunt stick. Now she needed something else. She needed the control to stand by her decisions. She needed the calm to make laser focused strikes. "… I don't think it'd mean anything if I did."

Aleron gulped. Alicia could see that the way he let go of a bit of his control. "Monsters… I called your people that when I saw how brutal you were.."

"Yeah. What'd you mean?"

Aleron took a deep breath and sighed before replying. "You traumatize a child before it's even able to comprehend what's happening. I haven't felt pain… fear… sheer anguish like that… _ever_."

Alicia blinked a few times before dumbfoundedly replying. "You mean when the kid cries after he's born? Well of course. Its entire existence has been in the womb. It doesn't know anything else."

"Exactly." Aleron shook his head. "You don't understand. You _can't._" He paused for a moment. "At least not yet you don't." He turned his back on Alicia and bowed his head. "Do you truly want to understand? Will you listen to me and try to see what I see?"

Alicia was very confused. Aleron wasn't making much sense. "Uhh… well… I guess."

Aleron turned back violently towards her. "No. You have to be certain. I've seen your world, I've reduced my vision to that of a simple primate like you. I shudder to think what you might realize to see with my…" Aleron chuckled with a sudden lack of tact. "_…eye."_

Alicia couldn't tell if he was goading her. Was this just a test? He was talking about instinct versus control, her instinct said stomp him in the nuts, but her control said to stay calm. Was this what he meant? "My own eyes aren't exactly up to spec right now." Alicia began to breathe harder. It was impossible to say this to John or Sam or anyone else from Earth, she wasn't like them anymore. "I trained for years back on my planet and I've seen things I never in my wildest nightmares thought was possible." Only a few people knew just how deep she'd gotten in the shit back in the Milky Way. The way she could be so impersonable, so cold and harsh. How she could watch a target through her scope and ignore the level of power that gave her, the power of life and death. She hadn't been born with that, it was just the only way to cope. "I've killed a lot of people, and I regret a lot of things that's happened since I decided to become a soldier." She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Memories of how she'd ended up in the Air Force just made her remember, it just made her angrier. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm just doing my job, or if there's something burning me up from the inside." She opened her eyes when she noticed Aleron come close. He silently watched her. "There's… a darkness inside me. I try and hide it but the stress is killing me. I get angry, I push away, I isolate myself just to... hell I haven't gotten laid since the Ori war." Aleron continued to stare, Alicia didn't understand why she'd suddenly come to this kind of conclusion. All she'd come was for meditation lessons, something to alleviate the stress. Now she was on the verge of tears. _"Help me."_

Aleron stared at her for a long moment, he gave a gentle sigh and then nodded. "Get some sleep. We can begin tomorrow."

* * *

**END OF WEBISODE**

A/N: The span of several months is intended. The Lagoon incident as you can see has caused serious change to how the characters live on Atlantis. The second half of Season 2 will go on from here and explore how the Earth crew adjusts to this, along with the rest of the city, Lots of adventure episodes which are intended to bring back that sense of camaraderie lost in the last episode.


End file.
